


The 20/20 Whiterose Experience

by spooky_lilith



Category: RWBY
Genre: Body Modification, Corruption, Eventual Smut, F/F, Humor, Infuriatingly Useless Lesbians, Trans Female Character, Trans Ruby Rose (RWBY), Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooky_lilith/pseuds/spooky_lilith
Summary: In which Ruby and Weiss are both given corruption powers, but it still takes them five whole chapters to do the frick frack.Because let's be honest. There's absolutely no corruption power in the world that can help these two dolts fall in love with each other faster.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The 20/20 Whiterose Experience

**Author's Note:**

> because i can't focus on one project this month, here's a new fic
> 
> CW: Dysphoria, Endlessly Frustrating Mutual Pining, Memory Modification, Nudity, Exhibitionism Fetish, Dubcon on Exhibitionism, Semi-sexual Bondage

  
  


Every morning in Vale, Weiss would wake up to a most profoundly, excruciating torture. Though she was far from the morning type, Weiss’s deference to detesting waking up in general was far from the source of her torture. Every morning in Vale, Weiss would awaken to find that she’d been caged in a sapphic hell, from which there was no escape.

Rummaging through the clothes in Team RWBY’s closet, was Ruby, her hair dripping wet from the shower with nary an article of clothing on her save for the towel wrapped around her chest. 

This was unfair. This was completely, absolutely unfair. At first, she’d noticed it starting from their second year at Beacon (though if Weiss was being honest with herself, she’d fallen for the dolt somewhere around first sight). She’d always get distracted, studying with Ruby, all flustered about how intimate their study space was. If Ruby Rose even so much as breathed on her, Weiss.exe would crash, sputtering out her excuses for fresh air, and running off into the night to cool off, to the understandable consternation of anyone unfortunate enough to witness her spectacle.

All of this had happened, before Weiss had accepted her identity as a ‘card carrying homosexual’, according to Yang. So it was during second year at Beacon, that Beacon’s school computers search histories had been littered with gems such as these; ‘Am I dying?’ ‘Am I being possessed?’ ‘Is my heart broken?’ ‘Can you catch homosexuality?’

One sorely needed intervention by Blake and Yang (who’d become a couple mid-second year) later, and Weiss’s sapphic crisis had been resolved, save for one tiny, miniscule detail.

Though Weiss had realized once and for all that she liked girls and wanted girls to be lesbian with her, knowing that she liked girls wouldn’t help her in actually getting one. Namely, stupid, sexy Ruby Rose.

From her bed, she could hear Ruby humming the theme tune of the science-fiction show Team RWBY had all decided to binge-watch in one of the recreational rooms last night. It was unfair, absolutely and totally unfair how oblivious Ruby was to how hot and bothered she was getting her just from doing nothing. Her shapely, toned legs, uncovered by her towel, taunted her with how smooth and soft they’d be to touch. From how Ruby’s chest had grown out over the years, to how so much of her wardrobe now hung loose on her soft, biteable shoulders, an after-effect of four years of transitioning.

Why were Ruby’s hormones making her hotter!? This was unfair! Stop it! Stop it!

It wasn’t as if she hadn’t done worse. No, this was completely innocent in contrast to three weeks back, when Ruby had passed out in her bunk after a grueling physical trial, and Weiss, in lieu of throwing the source of her amorous emotions out of her bed, had opted to just watch, enraptured by Ruby’s form. Lecherous eyes had traced the outline of Ruby’s nipples, just poking through the thin fabric of her black tank, her gaze wandering downward to the sanctity of Ruby’s nethers, where her-

From their dorm window now ajar came a clicking sound, loud and ringing, jolting her from her lecherous spiral of thoughts. Parting their window curtains was a woman around her age, wearing nary but her lingerie. She was about half a head shorter, holding up a parasol against her shoulder on one hand, a message on a scroll in another.

‘Gods Weiss, if you keep eye-fucking her like that, you’ll get her off without even touching her. 😞😞😞’

“What are you doing here!?” Weiss asked, scrambling to reach for Myternaster underneath her bed. Their intruder was unconcerned, only grinning wider as she tapped out another message. At her nightstand, Weiss's scroll buzzed, and she flipped it open to se whatever she had to say.

‘You know, you don’t need to shout to talk to me you know. 😝 Not that it matters, since Ruby can’t hear us, or see us, thanks to some illusion trickery. From her perspective, she still thinks you’re sound asleep.’

As she had said, Ruby was seemingly oblivious to their intruder, and to Weiss’s cries to get her attention, scurrying back to the washroom with her towel.

Weiss glared at her, drawing Mysternaster out and readying the blade. Her hair, like her outfit, was heterochromatic in color, split between oppressive black, and vibrant bright pink. Though at second glance, her jacket had been done away with, freeing her corset, then her bust out for all to see. The fake smile she flashed her to get her to ease up, Weiss recognized, though it’d grown more sadistic over the years. Weiss had always been good with appearances, and she’d know that mean, playful smirk from anywhere.

Weiss’s mouth hung open. “Neo?” In retrospect, she should have charged Mysternaster and blasted her, but with the sorry excuse for a disguise Neo was wearing, Weiss instead opted for the tactful combat strategy of gawking, not sure whether to run, laugh, blast her, or take pity.

She’d known Neo was among the surviving stragglers of Cinder’s force from her plot on the Vytal Festival. Roman had been swallowed whole as a Griffon, Emerald and Mercury being amongst the other confirmed stragglers, who’d eluded capture after the battle had been won.

And now here Neo was. In lieu of her jacket and pants, she’d seemingly forgotten to get dressed, wearing a lingerie corset underneath a leather jacket, her knickers covered only with sheer tights. And at second glance, her eyes, once heterochromatic, now glowed a bright, mean blood red.

Acknowledging her with a look of surprise, Neo sharply snapped her fingers, the sound tearing into her eardrums, settling like a weight inside her head. Weiss shrieked, whatever Neo had just done to her head searing her mind ringing with agony. Nonchalantly, as if she hadn’t just caused Weiss immense, immeasurable pain, Neo pulled out a scroll and began typing out another message.

‘I’m assuming you don’t understand sign?’

The weight settled inside her head rung louder and louder, Weiss struggling to breathe through her words. “You think your disguise can fool me? I, ah,”

**“A necessary implant, to allow our plans to proceed. The pain will only be temporary, but the pleasure you will receive in return will last an eternity.”**

Her ears rung ceaselessly as Myternaster fell to the floor, nothing more than an oversized toothpick; Weiss heard little else but the whistling of her eardrums, as the block settled in her mind.

Then, as swiftly as it had been brought forward, the pain ceased, the whistling nil, the ringing over. She’d shut her eyes to try and cope with the pain; when she opened them again, she saw Neo, and only Neo, waiting for her with an arrogant smirk.

‘You don’t recognize my adorable face Weiss? 😄😄’ She did not, but her instincts would not let her be at ease. ‘Guessing that look on your face means you don’t! Oh well! Guess we’ll have to start over. 😈 Neo.’

Weiss crawled away from her, with little else to stare at in her dorm save for the blush-inducing sight of Neo’s outfit. Weiss’s pupils had widened to comic proportions, as they had a tendency to always do in the presence of gorgeous women, i.e. Ruby whenever she’d stumble out of bed in the middle of the night with nary a shirt on. “I’m… I’m dreaming. This is all just a lucid dream, and the second I wake up, everything will be back to the way it was.”

‘Sorry Weiss. All of this? Definitely happening. Definitely real. Just like your feelings for oblivious little Ruby in the bathroom. 🤔’

A shrill shriek almost left Weiss’s mouth, hearing those words. “I-I don’t have feelings for Ruby in any shape, form, or manner, whether it be physical, emotional, nor in my dreams nor whenever I secretly watch her whenever she’s studying-!”

Another snap of Neo’s fingers, loud and ringing, enough to get the poor lesbian to stop rambling. ‘Okay, okay I get it. You’re auditioning for Remnant’s most useless lesbian. You and every other sapphic that has existed, and will ever exist, Weiss.’

Weiss opened her mouth to protest, but thankfully, Neo shut her down with a stern look. ‘Look Weiss, I would love to entertain your internalized homophobia one day, but I’m just going to be honest here. Not the problem I’ve been sent here to fix. 😴’

Weiss swallowed, her throat suddenly dry for many, many reasons other than the ample view of Neo’s chest her outfit was giving her. “Fix?”

‘You see, normally, the people who I work for would be just fine letting two useless lesbians like you and Ruby just eyefuck each other into mutually unsatisfied bliss.🥱😴 But fortunately for the two of you useless lesbians, we’ve declared that the two of you are to be per divanum voluntatem!’

Weiss looked to Neo in confusion, each of her explanations hurting her normally prudish mind more and more. She racked her brain on Ancien, the useless dead language Father had hired a tutor to instruct her fluently in, only for most of her proficiency in the language to wither away with time, replaced presumably by memories of Ruby’s curvaceous rear that her bathers did little to conceal, only accentuate-

“Per divanum voluntatem? By divine will?”

Neo cheerfully gave her a thumbs up. ‘Yep! I… think that’s what it was supposed to say in the translate app. Anyways, looks like the lucky lot of you two are necessitated, by the will of the universe, to be together! 🥰😘🛏️😈’

“W-what?” Weiss said, fighting the blush that was already overtaking her complexion. “Be together with Ruby? Going out together, hand in hand, with Ruby all to myself? And her sweet, soft lips all for myself? Where we can go out to the beach, all dressed up in skimpy swimsuits and-”

Neo snapped her fingers again, unwilling to deal with another one of her gay panics. ‘Can you see the problem Weiss? You two are so useless for each other, that if we just leave the two of you alone, you’ll never get to doing the horizontal tango with her. And if you two never get together, the sexual tension between you two will eventually cross the event horizon and destroy all of Remnant! 😨😖😩’

Weiss gawked at her, questions impotent in the face of whatever Neo had just blithered at her. “WHAT!?”

Neo let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. ‘You guys always do this 🥱🥱, this is impossible 😪, what are you even saying 😴😴, this doesn’t make any sense 🥱🥱🥱.’

“Because it doesn’t!”

Neo glared at Weiss, who whimpered out of instinct. ‘It doesn’t have to make sense, Weiss. If you want to be all waahhhhh, 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭, then fine. Go cry on your own time. What I’m here, is to make sure you and Ruby bang.’

At the mention of Ruby and her… potentially being in mid-coitus, Weiss blushed again. “Listen, you, you, fornicating nymph, I am perfectly capable of wooing Ruby’s affections myself, on my own, without your influence.”

‘I’m a sex positive faerie, not whatever the hell you just called me. 😠 And, to be quite frank Weiss, no. You never get with Ruby in any of the simulations we’ve run, based on your data.’

Weiss’s jaw dropped. “You were spying on me?”

To Weiss’s surprise, Neo seemed offended by that insinuation, quickly tapping out a message to rectify her. ‘What? Gods, no, that’s fucked up. We’re not the Atlessian government. No, we ran simulations based on the data Beacon Academy and your online provider sold to us. 💰💰’

Weiss groaned, letting her head fall smack against her pillow. “Of course, of course, of course.” She’d been tempted to just bury her head in her sheets until whatever dream she’d been stuck in would come to an end, until the clicking of their bathroom door sounded from across the room. Looking over, Weiss whined at the sight of Ruby, still ill dressed, with only her towel wrapped around her, the curves of her rear almost visible from the angle she witnessed her at.

To her nonexistent surprise, a smirk crossed Neo’s features. ‘Okay then 🤔. How about this. I’ll turn off the illusion Ruby’s been seeing so far. If your useless lesbian ass can ask Ruby out on a date 🥰🥰💘, then I’ll have to officially concede, and tell my manager I had to let you go.’

Oh, it was _so_ on. Straightening out her nightgown, and combing her bedridden hair with her fingers, Weiss cleared her throat, fully intending to go through with it, even if her jelly legs and arms did not. She glared at Neo to waive away the illusion, which she did, with a ear-ringing ‘snap’.

  
Weiss cleared her throat. Mustering up whatever courage was in her hopelessly homosexual soul, Weiss Schnee would finally do it. She would finally ask Ruby to an outing, where they would court each other slowly, but surely, they would confirm their mutual amorous emotions towards one another. And maybe, just maybe, at the end of their date, they’d hold hands.

Ruby, who up until this point, had been concentrating on their dorm calendar with an intensity Weiss had been witness to over the years with ever-increasing frequency, took notice. “Uhm, Weiss?” Ruby’s brow furrowed in concern. “Your nose is bleeding.”

‘We’re never getting anywhere, are we? 😠’ Neo had already given up on her.

Wiping at her nose, Weiss simply scowled at Neo, knowing she would show her soon enough that she would win Ruby’s heart without her help. Or, at least, she would have, had she not slipped on something long, black, and oddly rubbery just lying there on the floor, trying to pick herself off the bed.

“Weiss!” From the other side of the room, Ruby caught her with her semblance, dashing over to the bed to catch Weiss in her arms, her head, naturally, falling against her modest, but curvy chest.

Dazed from almost tipping over, Weiss flushed crimson, knowing only for certain that Neo would be laughing at her, wherever she was in her mind. She whined quietly, smelling her and her stupid Rose-scented perfume that was probably unfairly aphrodisiac-laden.

“You okay Weiss?” Gods, she was being concerned for her well being. Any more from Ruby, and she might have blurted it out on the spot. And she very well might have. For it was at that moment, where the stars were aligning, where Ruby’s lips were so close to hers, where Ruby, suddenly seemingly aware of this, flushed a crimson shade as bright as Weiss’s. The air between them was pregnant, with mutual desire; any closer from either of them, and they would become lesbians.

But of course, because nothing could ever be that simple for the two useless lesbians, Weiss pushed Ruby off at the same time that Ruby let go, scampering back to the purported safety of her bunk bed.

Back to square one.

Neo, seemingly nonplussed, made a _‘tsk’_ sound at her. ‘Wooww, nice going there stud. 😂😂 Maybe in the next century you’ll ask her out?’

Weiss groaned, refusing to take Neo’s judgement anymore lying down. Literally. Lifting herself back up, she took Ruby by the shoulders, and in what could not be described by anyone present as an ‘indoor voice’, asked, “Will you go out with me to the commercial district today!?”

Ruby, still as crimson red as before, swallowed audibly, her brain catching up with what she’d just said. Then, slowly and quietly, almost as if she was scared of being hurt, Ruby spoke. “Just the two of us?”

Neo, standing right behind Ruby, stamped a fist into her palm, mouthing over and over and over again, _‘This is it!’_

Weiss took a deep, soothing breath, steadying herself for what would come next. “Yes?” Her voice quivered at the end, and she hated herself for sounding so stupid.

Silently, Ruby nodded, lost in a trance. She seemed so fragile, Weiss’s heart aching at the sight. “Meet me back here after classes?” It was all her voice could manage.

They parted from their impromptu staredown, unsure, contemplating what was to happen, and a little bit scared. But there was a lighter step to Ruby’s feet as she went about her morning dailies, still holding her towel together as it was all that preserved her modesty. Gracing her lips, was the faintest trace of a smile; faint, but it was there.

Weiss looked to Neo, patiently waiting for the illusion to reassert itself; it did so, with the snap of her fingers. “I told you I could do it!” Weiss spent no time boasting, her latent ability to canoodle with folks of the fairer sex all but confirmed.

Neo gave her an unimpressed stare. ‘Weiss, for all she knows, you’re just taking her out for some shitty dollar food at your local supers 😑😑. In fact, from all I know, that _is_ where you’re taking her.”

Weiss gave her a look of indignant, righteous anger. “How dare you insinuate I would treat her that way! We would go out to an establishment that has been accredited by the Wichelin Guide, Two Stars!”

Neo shook her head in dismay. ‘Oh goody, take her out to some pretentious establishment where Ruby won’t be able to pronounce half the shit on the menu, and where they make you wait three hours in between every portion of the meal you’re eating 😴🤮.’

Weiss opened her mouth to offer a shallow defense of the admittedly, unsatisfying tasting menu, but Neo gave her a look daring her to try, and tapped out another message. ‘At least the two of you are eighteen, so maybe the two of you can get drunk and fuck in the back alleyway or something 🥳.’

Again, for the umpteenth time that day from Neo’s provocations, Weiss flushed crimson red. “I would never! I would… I would wait until marriage for such a momentous occasion!”

Rolling her eyes with a glazed over look that screamed _kill me,_ Neo tapped out another message. ‘Weiss, we already have your data. We know about your porn history. 😈🍆🍑 There’s literally no reason to be ashamed.’

Instinctively, at the unwarranted search and revealing of her private history, Weiss screamed. Scrambling to grab hold of her, Neo shook her until she wasn’t screaming anymore, then tapped out a message. ‘Shit, don’t scream! The audio barrier isn’t that effective!’

Through wet eyes, Weiss glared at her. “That doesn’t justify you violating my privacy, you, you vagabond!”

Neo tapped out another message quickly, as if she’d felt guilty of what she’d just ‘said.’ The sight confused her; was Neo actually remorseful, or was this another one of her tricks to get her to let down her guard?

‘I know. It’s company policy, not mine. 😶😓 Believe me, when I’m saying that I genuinely want to help you dorks fall for each other.’

Weiss raised an eyebrow, her curiosity suddenly piqued. “Company? What company has women going around, reading the search histories of the unaware, and break into their homes to try and convince them that they should… should copulate with their partners?”

Neo, considering her words, seemed genuinely lost for words. Fortunately for the both of them, this was quickly resolved with yet another simple snap of the fingers, and suddenly, Weiss’s head was ringing while her memory was empty and wanting. 

“I… what were we talking about again?” Weiss held her head in her hands, genuinely lost for words as to what they’d been talking about. Fortunately for her, Neo was there, typing out another message for her to read.

‘We were talking about me helping you with you know who.🌹❄️ Your chances are going to be nil without my help. You did slip on a black dildo. 🍆 That’s a sign of bad luck.’

Oh.

Oh.

So that’s what she’d tripped on.

Silently cursing Blake, Weiss’s mouth hung open as she looked over, regarding the dildo, not sure whether to whine from embarrassment, chew Blake out for leaving her things out next she’d see her, or push Neo out of the way to throw herself out of the window because _she was done._

“Since when was slipping on a pocket rocket a sign of bad luck!?”

‘Since your useless ass slipped on one. 😁’

Weiss hung her head back, letting out a resigned groan, and flopping back onto her bed, figuring that for the time being, she would continued to be cursed with Neo’s companionship. “I’m very certain that I will be able to handle my date with Ruby all on my own.” She frowned, at hearing her own words. She would be going on a date with Ruby. She would be going on a date with Ruby.

She would be going on a date with Ruby.

“Oh gods, I’m going on a date with Ruby.” She buried her face in her hands. “What have I done? What would Father think? I can’t! I can’t!”

Though she couldn’t see, she could hear Neo letting out a long, tired sigh. 

Thrashing about in her sheets, both Weiss and her unwanted companion were to be helpless for the oncoming wave of gay panic that was to ravage Weiss’s sanity. “What am I going to do about Ruby? I don’t even know if she likes me? Why did I ask her out?”

None of her presumptions on how their date might, and should go had yet to account for the fact that Ruby had been seemingly distant, avoiding her for these past few weeks, and she hadn’t known why, nor talk it out because open and honest communication was one of Team RWBY’s greatest strengths when it came to their dynamic.

Oh gods! What was she to do?

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

In the darkness of Salem’s castle, Ruby hadn’t anything nor anyone around to comfort her, save for the shortness of her breaths she still had to herself. The chains secured around her wrists and thighs bit coldly into her flesh, chaining her nude form to the stone bed, rattling as she trembled in Salem’s ghastly presence, her aura radiating the same sickly glow that the Grimm possessed. Great darkness purveyed all around, obscuring her vision, denying her any foreknowledge of where she’d been taken.

Whimpering, Ruby tried not to feel Salem’s wandering eyes trailing the features of her exposed form, tried to ignore the stirring where her nethers were, failing miserably in both endeavors. Defiantly, she opened her eyes to stare Salem down, blushing fervently as her gaze fell to the window on her dress exposing her chest.

Oh, fuck, Salem was hot.

Whining, wetness pooled at Ruby’s eyes, as her resolve finally began to crumble. It’d been hours, since Cinder had ambushed her in the bathroom, just moments after Weiss had asked to spend the day with her. Together. Just the two of them.

She would never see Weiss again. Never have a chance to fix the relationship she’d gone and ruined with her incessant pining over the years, all because she couldn’t keep it tucked in her skirt with Weiss. Though she’d been able to keep her feelings for her partner hush-hush all this time, the approach of graduation had threatened the precarious dynamic they’d had with each other. Soon, once they’d been released from Beacon, they would make the decision Ruby had dreaded; whether to continue as partners, or not.

Though in their case, that was a lie; Weiss’s responsibilities at the SDC would specifically preclude their partnership surviving graduation. At best, they’d meet up at the occasional reunion there and then, sharing tales of their recent exploits, Ruby reminiscing ‘what could have been’, whilst Weiss’s exploits as chairperson (then Executive, if Daddy Schnee soon kicked the bucket), would reach far and wide.

Even after Ruby had the gall to be selfish, and want more from the best partner she could have ever had, she, or more specifically, ‘that part of her down there’, was still very much aroused. 

“Whatever you do to me, just please. Don’t hurt any of my friends, especially Weiss.” Ruby’s voice croaked. She knew her words would reach deaf ears. Her eyes were fresh with tears her arms were helpless to wipe.

Salem’s nonplussed gaze fell where her girlcock should be; whimpering, Ruby bit a lip to stifle a moan.  
  
“Why must everyone always assume we’re going to hurt them upon bringing them here?” Salem asked, with a tired sigh. “I’m not going to hurt you Ruby. I won’t even lay a finger on you if that is what you so desire.”

Incredulously, Ruby glared at her. “Then why am I strapped here without clothes!?”

Unimpressed, Salem spoke. “To familiarize yourself with teleportation, so you do not shriek wildly and run off on your own. And with your state of undress, _that,_ is on you. My subordinate brought you here like this, and ever since my hand was forced, and reevaluating the castle budget became necessary, I have run out of guest clothes to offer.”

“You’re… you’re lying! What do you want from me!?”

From a distance, in the fog, Cinder, who’d been watching over her since she’d brought her here, spoke. “I told you Salem, that your base of operations will need a remodeling if you don’t want our clients to get this impression of you.”

Salem only glared back at her, the darkness around them growing more intense with each worde she spoke. “Look around us. No interior designer in their right mind would bother to step foot in here, much less accept a contract from us.” She gestured around to their surroundings which could not be described in terms less than ‘demonic’, or ‘hellish’.

Cinder scoffed. “Oh please. They’ll accept any job so long as we wave the right amount of lien around.”

“Which we do not have, ever since we decided to repivot ourselves after the Vytal fiasco.” Turning back to Ruby, she regarded her without malice, another one of Salem’s deception undoubtedly. Instinctively, though uselessly, Ruby thrashed against the confines of her chains. “Ruby Rose, I have been a benevolent hostess thus far, so I must ask you. Please refrain from thrashing against your restraints before you bruise.”

To spite her, Ruby only thrashed against her restraints harder, though Salem’s prediction came through, with a sore reckoning throbbing where she’d struggled.

“I told you.”

“Whatever you’re going to do to me, just please.” Ruby begged. “Please don’t hurt Weiss. I’ll do anything.”

Salem, who so far had kept a distance, drew closer to her, thick pools of dark warmth pooling in her belly as she gazed upon her softly. A smile graced her lips, coy, plotting. 

Oh gods.

She fucked up.

**“Anything?”**

**Author's Note:**

> this is... probably, objectively my worst writing thus far


End file.
